duranduranfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Thing: Special Editions (2 CD/DVD)
Big Thing: Special Editions (2 CD/DVD) is a limited edition Duran Duran collectors set, released by EMI in Europe on 27 September 2010 and in the USA on 12 October 2010. About the collectors set The 3-disc set contains the original 1988 Big Thing album, with a second CD comprising of singles, B-sides and mixes. The second CD features "The LSD Edit" by The Krush Brothers, which was an alias used by Duran Duran in 1988 and 1989 during the promotion of Big Thing. There are also three versions of "All She Wants Is", including the single mix originally released in December 1988. The DVD features a performance by Duran Duran recorded at the Palatrussardi in Milan (Italy) on 12 December 1988, during ''The Big Live Thing Tour'' which was broadcast on Italia 1 TV. The DVD also includes music videos of "I Don't Want Your Love", "All She Wants Is" and "Do You Believe In Shame?".'' '' Track listing CD 1 Original album #"Big Thing" (3:40) #"I Don't Want Your Love" (4:06) #"All She Wants Is" (4:36) #"Too Late Marlene" (5:07) #"Drug (It's Just a State of Mind)" (4:36) #"Do You Believe In Shame?" (4:22) #"Palomino" (5:19) #"Interlude One" (0:32) #"Land" (6:12) #"Flute Interlude" (0:32) #"The Edge of America" (2:37) #"Lake Shore Driving" (3:04) CD 2 Singles and B-sides #"I Don't Want Your Love" (7" mix) (3:47) #"All She Wants Is" (45 mix) (4:36) #"I Believe/All I Need to Know" (full version) (6:21) * #"The LSD Edit" (3:30) (The Krush Brothers) #"God (London)" (1:40) #"This Is How a Road Gets Made" (0:47) #"Palomino" (edit) (3:30) #"Drug (It's Just a State of Mind)" (original version) (4:18) #"Big Thing" (7" mix by Steve Peck) (3:53) * Mixes #"I Don't Want Your Love" (Big Mix) (7:24) #"All She Wants Is" (US Master Mix) (7:19) #"Big Thing" (12” mix by Steve Peck) (6:40) * #"All She Wants Is" (Eurohouse Mix) (7:34) previously unreleased * DVD Big Thing Live – Palatrussardi, Milan, Italy, 12 December 1988 #Introduction #"God (London)" (1:57) #"Big Thing (4:10) #"I Don't Want Your Love" (4:43) #"Hungry Like The Wolf" (4:28) #"Do You Believe In Shame?" (4:39) #"All She Wants Is" / "Planet Earth" (5:47) #"This Is How a Road Gets Made" / "Winter Marches On" (4:20) #"Palomino" (5:47) #"Too Late Marlene" (5:52) #"Girls on Film" (3:43) #"Notorious" (4:54) #"Skin Trade" (5:58) #"Is There Something I Should Know?" (4:56) #"The Wild Boys" / "Drug" (8:02) #Band Introduction / "Save A Prayer" (7:48) #"The Reflex" (4:03) #"Rio" (3:41) #"The Edge of America" (9:42) Duration: 94 minutes approx. The videos #"I Don't Want Your Love" #"All She Wants Is" #"Do You Believe In Shame?" Original album personnel Duran Duran are: *Simon Le Bon - Vocals *Nick Rhodes - Keyboards *John Taylor - Bass With: *Warren Cuccurullo - Guitar *Chester Kamen - Guitar *Sterling Campbell - Drums *Steve Ferrone - Drums Palatrussardi, Milan (Italy) personnel Duran Duran are: *Simon Le Bon - Vocals *John Taylor - Bass *Nick Rhodes - Keyboards With: *Warren Cuccurullo - Guitar *Steve Ferrone - Drums Other Big Thing: Special Editions *''Big Thing: Special Editions (2 CD)'' *''Big Thing: Special Editions (2 LP Vinyl Set)'' *''Big Thing: Special Editions (Digital Download)'' References *http://www.duranduran.com/wordpress/?p=17425 Category:Big Thing related